Slade Harlow
Personality Years of seclusion coupled with childhood trauma have made Slade extremely standoffish, usually not speaking unless spoken to. Slade also tries to avoid confrontation at all costs, he knows he is somewhat of a monster and does not wish to truly harm anyone. Do not be fooled by his passive nature, if backed into a corner he can, and will defend himself. His Story Born to a simple family, Slade Harlow is the oldest of the three Harlow children. Growing up in Keel Harbor kept Slade on his toes. His family came from a very modest background, his father and his father before him simple fishermen who sold their goods in the much large cities. When Slade was a young boy his mother gave birth to a daughter, the middle child, Jocelinne Harlow. She had jet black hair and a sly smile, even for an infant. Slade formed a fast bond with the tiny baby, vowing even as a small child that he would do all he could to protect her. A few years later, another baby was born. Though, this birth did not bring as much joy to the family as the one before. Slade’s mother died during the birth of his youngest sister, Aravae, and with tears in his eyes he was the first to hold her sweet smiling face. This baby was different, he could feel it. She was already to kind and sweet for the ever changing world around them and he was certain she would have to remain unharmed for her to truly blossom. After the death of Slade’s mother, his father turned to drinking, heavily. And with that heavy alcohol abuse Slade and his sister, Jocelinne, would become takers of the brunt of his aggression and grief. Almost daily the pair were forced to take beatings from their father and after years and years of abuse, sleepless nights, and worrying that one day his father would take out his anger on the youngest Harlow child, Slade began to plan his get away. The only thing that held him back were his two, dear sisters. Walking in one day to Jocelinne getting the worst beating yet, Slade seemingly lost control of himself and went into an animalistic rage. He engaged his father in a fight, earning the scar running down his right eye, and ultimately killed his father with his bare hand. It was at this time that Slade realized he was afflicted, the Worgen curse that had been spreading through Gilneas like wildfire had take hold of him, turning him into a beast before his very eyes. Realizing he could never lose control like that again he sent his sisters away, begging the newly arrived Kaldorei druids to take them back to Stormwind, somewhere, anywhere that was far away from him. He traveled with the girls as far as Darnassus, receiving the ritual of the scythe and regaining what little he felt remained of his humanity. Slipping away into the darkness one rainy night, Slade made his way back to Silverpine Forest. It was there that he spent a great deal of time alone, regaining control over his rage as time passed. He vowed he would never lose control that way again. Isolating himself for years and training hard with a deadly pair of daggers, Slade became both a skilled fighter in and out of his Worgen form. He now spends his time living a wandering nomadic life. He travels the land stopping where he finds other Worgen and people alike. He is currently is residing in the city of Stormwind, you can find him wandering the streets taking in the sites. Category:Characters Category:Worgen Category:Gilnean Category:Harvest Witches